


And Yet You Never Did

by RealRubertMatos



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut, some talk, the hell did I do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set: Sometime after Team Machine rescued Shaw from Samaritan's claw. </p><p>A/N: My SHOOTer heart would've eaten me alive if I didn't write this.</p><p>># Also, my first Shoot fic of the year (o.O')</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Set: Sometime after Team Machine rescued Shaw from Samaritan's claw. 
> 
> A/N: My SHOOTer heart would've eaten me alive if I didn't write this.
> 
> ># Also, my first Shoot fic of the year (o.O')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it that you have to say?" Shaw asked, sounding more curious than she intended to sound.

New base of operations, same dynamic.

Rescuing Shaw from Samaritan, was a suicidal mission for Team Machine. Little knights fighting a god for a soldier's freedom was not easy, but none of the knights cared, specially Root.

Samaritan was not destroyed yet, in fact, it was more powerful than it had been months ago. So there was the possibility that they were using Shaw for their own benefit. Bastards. But Shaw would never yield to their malevolent bullshit, Team Machine is her home, her base, what she can call a family, and she was loyal to them. And with Team Machine her heart stays, forever.

So now, sitting on the floor, her legs crossed and petting Bear, Shaw was looking at her crew. They have changed slightly, she can see. John has grown more gray hair, some lines marking his face, yet he still looked good. Harold, poor man, he looks exhausted, he'd probably done lots of things against his will. Fusco? He still the same, though seems like he lost some weight and hair. Bear looked skinnier too, but happier now. And then, there was Root, she was the one who looked noticeably different, skinnier, dark circles under her eyes, disoriented, tired, energy drained, bloodshot eyes, the usual playful tone of her voice is gone, she really needs a vacation from all of this shit. Even Shaw herself looks somehow different.

Like caused by a magic trick, Finch, Reese & Lionel, decided to separate themselves and go to different safehouses, of course provided by the rebuilt Machine.

Before leaving, Shaw saw Finch tell something to Root, maybe something about The Machine. Root nodded and headed on Shaw's direction, sitting on the floor too, a few feet of distance in front of the Persian woman. Shaw watched her, silently, quietly, not thinking about anything, just staring at the pale, and now even paler, tall woman, who seemed so tired. Root said no words, incredible, huh? Her body was there, her mind and essence were somewhere else, definitely not at the new base of operations.

Bear ducked his head under his paws, and fell asleep aside of Shaw's thigh. Shaw smiled at him, he was the only one who could get to sleep quietly.

"Hey Eeyore!" Shaw called Root, trying to get the taller woman's attention. But Root was on I-Do-Not-Know-Where-land and didn't hear Shaw.

"Root?" Shaw called her a second time, but no response. Seriously, Root's body was there, her soul, maybe was dancing the robot dance with the robot overlords.

"Dammit... ROOT!" Shaw called for the third time, feeling kind of annoyed already. 

"What, sweetie?" She tried, oh Root tried to sound playful, but failed completely. She was too consumed by soreness.

"You need to rest, I'll be okay here with my sleepy friend." Shaw told Root, looking firmly at her eyes and placing a hand over Bear's side.

"I'm fine, Sam'. You two can sleep as babies." Root simply responded.

"Okay, let me tell you one thing," Shaw began, her eyes exhibited a little bit of irritation and determination. "I really value with all my life all what you people did for me. I know you all went through something more sinister than hell, but YOU need some rest, probably a whole year or two." The former ISA agent said, her voice tone sounded like a nagging conscience on Root's good ear. "I don't care how much of an Analog Interface you are, you still human, and as far as I know, even machines need some rest." Shaw finished her little rant, standing from the floor and walking towards Root to help her get up.

"Shaw-" Root started to protest.

"Don't you even try to disagree." Shaw scolded as she pulled Root up from the floor as gently as she could.

"Sameen..." Root managed to say, her voice was low, further than sore.

"What is it that you have to say?" Shaw asked, sounding more curious than she intended to sound.

"I didn't know you care this much." And there it was, the Root Shaw has been secretly and anxiously waiting for. Root had a weak, but still playful smirk when Shaw looked at her.

"Shut up. You definitely need to rest." Shaw rolled her eyes, for mere show, she knew Root would be expecting it, and it might give the sensation of Root winning a bit whatever this was.

Once Root placed her body over a comfortable bed, her eyes closed and she was peacefully submerged on the sleeping joy. It was almost instantaneous, the moment her head hit the pillow, the moment she never opened her eyes. Shaw had never seen Root this quiet, this somehow... angelical. The slow rise and fall of her chest, the comfort her resting body exhibited, the way her body looked even taller as she was there laid over the bed. Soon Shaw noticed the room was cold and she pulled a blanket from a closet, and placed it over Root's body, carefully, afraid that the slightliest touch might wake the pale woman from her peaceful slumber.

Shaw suddenly felt sleepy too, and of course, she thought of placing herself over the bed too, but her stubborn self wouldn't allow her to share the bed with someone and much less with Root of all people. So she took another blanket and went to a couch, there her body lies, quietly. Suddenly she felt like her sleepy mood flew away, she found herself looking to a fan on the ceiling, round and round, her mind was blank. She didn't think of anything, was she on a lost on a lapse of time? Was her own soreness not allowing her to sleep? Was the woman on the bed, a few feet and walls away from her the cause of why she is not sleepy anymore? Shaw didn't know, and she didn't want to either. She just focused on inhaling and exhaling until her eyes closed and her body yielded to have some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me a few hours and chapter two will be done!


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Though, I wanted to kill you, so bad." Shaw confessed, and there was not an ounce of a lie in her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shaw might say too much, too much for an "I am a sociopath, I don't have feelings." person.
> 
> ># A/N:  
> INDIA
> 
> ALFA  
> MIKE
> 
> ROMEO  
> UNIFORM  
> INDIA  
> NOVEMBER  
> ECHO  
> DELTA
> 
> FOXTROT  
> OSCAR  
> ROMEO  
> ECHO  
> VICTOR  
> ECHO  
> ROMEO  
> !  
> !

Shaw woke up a few hours later, finding Root staring deeply at her, almost as if Root could see inside her body. Obviously Shaw felt uncomfortable and thought of snapping a harsh "what?!", but instead, she kept her mouth shut. And Root kept staring, staring and staring. Shaw started to do the same, although she didn't know which was the point, or well maybe she wanted to make Root feel uncomfortable too. Truth is Root wasn't going to feel uncomfortable at all.

Incredibly, they spent over one hour staring at each other. No words, the time seemed to stop. They were on a trance, nothing else mattered, but them looking at each other. Only sounds were their sighs or intakes of air.

This was getting really awkward, the silence, the staring. Shaw could not handle it anymore, she got off from bed and went to the bathroom, she needed to breathe. Shaw let her lungs be filled with air and she also splashed some fresh cold water on her face. Whatever Root planned to do, she succeeded, Shaw was as uncomfortable as she could posibly be. She had to control herself, she was not going to let Root see what she's done.

On the other hand, Root was still there, in front of the couch Shaw slept in. Static. Only blinking and breathing. She had no strength to even throw one of her innuendos at Shaw. What's happening? She must be really needing more rest, or simply she must still be needing a proof that Shaw was alive and that she was not seeing an illusion. Yes, probably the latter. 

And days, turned weeks, and the same kept going, Shaw waking up to Root staring at her in complete silence. Shaw feeling more uncomfortable. What's Root's plan now? Is this her new way of annoying/irritating Shaw? Neither of them knew what was happening, but Shaw's like a cat, she was curious and she needed answers to all the things formulating on her head.

So tired of the sick little game Root might be playing on her, Shaw decided to be the one staring at the pale woman when she wakes up. 

"Sameen, good morning." Root said, sounding kind of cheerful. She certainly looks better now, the dark circles under her eyes are almost disappeared from her face and she looks much less tired, and more alert than weeks ago.

Shaw didn't speak, she just nodded, still looking at Root.

"What? The mouse ate your tongue?" The hacker asked, teasingly, as her normal self.

"No, no mouse ate my tongue." Shaw snorted.

"Well, then I know a mouse that wouldn't turn down such opportunity." Root said, a grin quickly appearing at her face.

"Stop it, Root. Really, stop it." Shaw kind of sounded irritated, and she was not kidding. She walked on Root's direction until she was standing merely a feet away from the hacker.

Root looked confused at Shaw, but she made no questions. There she was again with the unstoppable staring. And of course Shaw has had enough of it already. So the Persian woman's feet shifted further, against her own will, she closed the distance between herself and Root. -What am I doing?- Shaw thought, she shouldn't be so close to this woman who almost tortured her for information once. But there she was. Root opened her mouth, just to close it tightly again, she couldn't find what to say and/or do.

"Why?" Shaw asked, she didn't know what she wanted Root to answer exactly, but the question fell off her mouth before she could stop it.

"Sameen, I don't think this is the right way to appro-"

"Why, Root? Why me? Why not John or Finch... or even Lionel? Why you do this?" Shaw cut off Root's words. She finally was succeeding on making Root feel uncomfortable?

"I don't know, Shaw. I- I just don't know." Root said, honestly.

With that, Shaw did what Root thought she'll never do again, since that horrible day at the damn elevator from the Stock Exchange. Shaw reached up, and kissed her, softly, not as rushed like the last time. Root felt she couldn't breathe, yet she didn't pull away from Shaw's kiss. This kiss was not fighting for dominance, was not rough, surprisingly it was tender, something light as cool air in the morning. Shaw then broke the kiss, but stayed close to Root, looking at Root's eyes, searching for a reaction, but Root was frozen there.

"Root say something please!" Shaw found herself between pleading and begging, and she so hated herself for that.

"Don't you ever leave again, Sameen!" The taller woman only said, closing the small distance between them again, this time she was the one leading the kiss, rough, rushed, fast, uncontrolled. 

"W-wait! Wait! Root, take it easy, I am not going anywhere." Shaw stuttered, trying to capture Root's face with her hands, to make her meet Shaw's gaze, but failed her attempt when Root grabbed her hands and pushed them away.  

She felt something cool on her face, and slightly salty flavor on her mouth. Root was crying. Shaw didn't know what to do or what to say, she just wanted Root to stop her tears from bursting out. So she pushed Root, Root slammed against the wall behind her, a loud gasp, more sobbing. 

"Hey! Look at me! Root, look at me!" Shaw ordered, low, but firm. Root had no choice, but to look at Shaw's face and try to stop crying.  

"I- I'm sorry, Sam'." Root apologized, her tears threatening to get out of her eyes.

Shaw once again closed distance between both bodies, pressing herself against Root. She kissed Root again, soft, strong, an unspoken promise, Root seemed to understand.

And then Shaw started to kiss lazily Root's neck, really slow, like if she had all the time in the world. Root trembled at the feel of Shaws lips on her skin. Shaw was going to make this a little pleasurable hell.  

Root's hands were desperate, starting to rip off Shaw's hoodie. Kneading her back, pulling the former ISA agent further into her. Shaw just let her do whatever she want, as long as it didn't conflict with what she was doing.

Shaw also took Root's leather jacket off and unbuttoned her shirt, leaving the hacker with her bra and dark skinny jeans. A few sounds came out of Root, not loud, but enough for Shaw to hear. Root's hands where pulling up Shaw's shirt, but Shaw batted Root's hands away, pressing them up against the wall, and she gave one hot kiss to Root, between her ear and the corner of the jaw. Root wrestled Shaw's hands, but she failed, the Persian woman's grip was too tight, to strong.

Shaw proceeded to place a leg between Root's, feeling more aroused at the heat she felt from the other woman.

"Since how long you've been wanting this, Root?" Shaw asked, her voice noticeably covered by lust.

"From the moment I read your files and saw your photo." Root answered after sniffing, her voice some kind of husky. "And you? When did you start to want this?"

"You remember those ten hours at the CIA safehouse?" Shaw asked, finally letting Root's hands free, moving her own down Root's waist to her hips, and back to her waist, in slow torturing movements, revelling on Root's little sharp intakes of breathe and little restrained moans.

"Yes." The hacker replied, her hands on the back of Shaw's neck, pulling her to a deep wet kiss.

"Well, since then." Shaw responded, biting at Root's lower lip, giggling when Root made a pained noise. "I- I don't even know how did I manage to keep composed with your incessant innuendos." Shaw lowered her face, burying it on Root's neck, sucking on her pulse point, Root's hands yanking Shaw's ponytail. Shaw letting out a quiet moan.

"Strong willed, Sameen. Strong willed." Root commented between pants.

"Though, I wanted to kill you, so bad." Shaw confessed, and there was not an ounce of a lie in her words.

"You had the chance, and yet you never did..." Root began. "But you can always kill me, whenever you want, sweetie." Her smug smirk coming back to life, the ever pushing Root. Shaw smiled a little bit.

"You just didn't survive hell for me to end you... I'll kill you in another way." Shaw said, attacking once again Root's neck, unfastening her belt.

"Is that so?" Root asked, her eyes shinning, puppils starting to get blown.

"Yes!" The Persian responded, biting viciously on Root's jaw, kissing her way down to Root's collar bone, her hands undoing the button of Root's skinny jeans. The pale woman seeking for some friction on Shaw's thigh.

"Hmm, what would you have done to me at the CIA safehouse?" Root asked, curious as a five years old kid. Her smirk turning into a devilish grin.

"What?" Shaw muffled, as she was kissing slowly Root's chest. "No! No, no."

"C'mon, tell me Sam'." Root pulled Shaw's hair, forcing the smaller woman to look at her.

"No." Shaw responded, smiling at Root like she just won a football game. "Because... I'll do to you a few things I wanted to do back then." She told the hacker, and Root's immediate reaction was to bite her lip. Shaw liked that, it turned her on even more.

Root hummed, and Shaw non-chalantly, took off Root's jeans along with her iconic boots. Somehow Root still taller than Shaw, but less hard to reach for her lips. Shaw once again placed her leg between Root's and Root grinded against it, Shaw could feel her thigh burning from Root's heat.

Shaw drew an imaginary line from Root's belly button all the way up to her mouth. The featherlighted touch tickled Root and she giggled. Shaw traced her thumb over Root's lower lip, teasingly. Of course Root saw this as a chance of a small victory, so she trapped Shaw's thumb between her teeth, biting it with enough force to make Shaw wince. Shaw pulled her finger out of Root's mouth and kissed her harshly, tongue prodding inside the other woman, Root let out minimal, but meaningful sounds. Shaw took the advantage to her favor and bit on Root's tongue, then soothing it with a suck.

Root's hands lowered to Shaw's hips, then going lower to grab her ass squeezing it. Shaw widened her eyes at the action, unclasping Root's bra, taking it off and tossing it somewhere behind her, then lowering her mouth to kiss and suck Root's breasts. Root gasped audibly, her breathing becoming ragged. Her eyes were blown already, filled with lust and arousal. Her hips rolling harder at Shaw's thigh, she was in primal need. She was so seeking the way to alleviate the tension between her thighs. And Shaw knew this, she just wanted to make the pale woman wait a little more, but at the same time, her own arousal was building up. 

So after teasing Root's nipples, for torturous long minutes, Shaw nipped her way down to Root's center. The hacker moaned something, maybe it was Shaw's name or some obsene word. It was enough for Shaw, she went up and kissed her once again, seconds before shoving her hand inside Root's underwear, fascinated with how wet the reformed killer for hire was. As Shaw roughly kissed the other woman, like she was about to eat her alive, she grazed her fingers over the soft and sensitive flesh of the taller woman's nub. Root laughed at the sensation, it felt great, but was not enough, she needed more than a graze over her center. Shaw pressed her fingers up and down in the same place, Root's hips moving in reaction. She pulled down the other woman's underwear, Root kicking it away.

Then Shaw dropped to her knees, placing a kiss on Root's thigh, then to the other, and finally planting one right up the already swollen clit. She ran her thumb over it, once, twice, the rough sensation of the thumb's pad, with her slippery wetted center, a murderous pleasure it was. Root making undescribable sounds that pleased Shaw's ears. 

"Sam'!" Root sounded almost like pleading. Shaw liked that, but she kept teasing a little bit more, this time placing her index at the entrance, but not pushing it inside just yet.

"Mhm?" Shaw hummed, smug as hell, predatory and pervertedly.

Root couldn't find what to say, she was not going to say Shaw's name again. So her right hand came up to cup her own breast, the other entangled with Shaw's hair, now loosened. Shaw really hummed for the sake of humming, but she knew Root needed her, she was all tensed up, and her center must feel too tight, and if she waited another minute, it'll be painful to insert her finger inside the hacker.

But a high pitched "Sameen" escaped from Root's lips. So now was the time. Shaw, pushed her finger inside, thrusting slowly, Root crying out almost instantaneously, she was so tight. Shaw kept a slow pace, Root tilted her head up, her back arching away from the wall, her hands clutched into fists against the wall then on Shaw's hair either yanking or sliding up and down, her cheeks and chest reddening furiously. Shaw was delighted at the view she had above her head. She decided to bring her mouth to the game between Root's thighs. So thrusting harder and faster, adding another finger, grazing her thumb, alternating between sucking and licking the other woman's nub, Shaw drove Root over the edge, with a massive cry out, in minutes.

Shaw rose from the floor, going for Root's lips for a kiss. Root was still trying to recover from the electrifying moment Shaw made her have, she let the Persian kiss her, tasting herself, smiling into the kiss. Shaw broke the kiss, taking a moment to look at Root's eyes, they were like before, like before the Stock Exchange, mischievous, playful, devilish (in a good way). There was the Root Shaw wanted, not some sad zombie.

In her extasis, Root haven't noticed that Shaw's fingers still inside of her. She only noticed when Shaw thrusted again. Root's body tensed, but she couldn't resist. Shaw took it slow this time, Root was barely recovering from the first orgasm. She kissed Root uncontrollably, swallowing whatever the taller woman moaned, driving her into the second orgasm, quietly. And Shaw succumbing into her own climax as well.

"See? I am real, I am here, not leaving." Shaw said, looking at Root's eyes, which were watering. "Hey, no crying, you are not allowed to cry in front of me anymore." she said between serious and joking.

"A- Alright, sweetie." Root chuckled, shutting her eyes tightly, opening them again to stare into Shaw's face. "And what we'll do now?"

"Hmph. Now we will take a shower,  eat something, get a little rest before the guys arrive." Shaw rolled her eyes and told Root.

"Whatever you say." Said Root, gleefully, her grin wider than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No sé que tiene en la cara, que se me borra hasta la mirada,  
> No sé que tiene en la boca, cuando me besa el alma me roba con el corazón,  
> ¿Qué tiene en los ojos? Cuando me mira me vuelvo loco..."  
> -Apagón by Estopa
> 
> Thank y'all for waiting and reading ♡


End file.
